Asteria
Cosmic Cherry (コスミックチェリー '' Kosumikku Cheri'') is a girl group composed of the PINKNOISE members who went under a name change and also changed their image. The group is composed of several sub-units and the group is under Crescent Inc. The group also has a new member named Kannika Yang. Formation PINKNOISE wanted to change their image because of the members maturing and shedding their "little girl" image since being between the ages of 15-18. A while back, the group was already trying to change the theme of their group. As of now, each member represents something specific that corresponds to their cosmic and galaxy themed group. Just like the original PINKNOISE, the group will be composed of units forming the group, instead of already formed groups ot will be sub-units composing the group. The word "Cosmic" was chosen to represent the universality of music and the mixity within the group and the word "Cherry" for the fact that cherries can either be sweet or sour still referencing their two-toned theme. Sub-units Cassiopeia A trio composed of Miku, Sofia and Kannika. It is named after the constellation, the members all represent goddesses. Miku is Selene (Moon Goddess), Sofia is Eos (Sun Goddess) Kannika is Asteria (Goddess of Stars). Cosmic Latte A 5th membered group composed of Sofia, Elena, Faye, Lián and Cindy. Formerly known as ANGEL CLUB. To fit with the cosmic theme of the group, they renamed themselves Cosmic Latte. Thus changing their overall theme of angels to that of a galaxy based girl group. Eclipse Eclipse is composed of members Mia, Brittany, Sunny and Kagami. They chose this name to represent their colors, as their mixed colors resembles that of an eclipse. Members *Miku Hatsune (Co-leader) - Main vocalist, main dancer. Her satellite is the Moon, her animal is the dove and her element is water. Her zodiac is Virgo. *Sofia Hanaba (Co-leader) - Main vocalist, main dancer. Her star is the Sun, her animal the Phoenix and her element is fire. Her zodiac is Scorpio. *Elena Hiyamura - Main dancer. Her planet is Neptune, her animal is the Arctic fox and her element is ice. Her zodiac is Aquarius. *Lián Tien - Main vocalist. Her planet is Jupiter, her animal is the butterfly and her power is telekinesis. Her zodiac is Libra. *Cindy Gonsalez - Main dancer. Her planet is Venus, her animal is the lion and her power is atmokinesis (weather manipulation). Her zodiac is Leo. *Mia Suzuki - Main vocalist, main dancer. Her planet is Saturn, her animal is the Panther and her element is electricity. Her zodiac is Taurus. *Brittany Suzuki - Dancer, lead vocal. Her planet is Uranus, her animal is the eagle and her element is air. Her zodiac is Scorpio. *Sora Bouvreuil - Lead vocal. Her star is Corvus, her animal is the owl and her power is the control of birds. Her zodiac is Sagittarius. Songs Add your section here Trivia *The sub-units have the names related to something cosmic. *All the members represent a planet, star or constellation, an element (or a power) and an animal. *The name "Cosmic Cherry" was inspired by the fact that almost all members are mixed, thus Cosmic was chosen to represent the universality of music and the members coming from different countries. The Cherry was chosen because it can either be sweet our sour representing the duality of the group. Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Units Category:Aikatsu New Nebula Category:Cosmic Cherry Category: Aikatsu: Light of Hope!